Crystalized lightning
by MagicalGirlKitsune
Summary: What would happen if Erza called Lucy weak and wouldn't train her? What would happen if Natsu told Lucy she was weak? What would happen if she turned to Laxus and his crew? And most importantly, what would happen if Lucy had secret powers she didn't even know about? Well this is what would happen. Also, trigger warning for brief mention of cutting.
1. Quitting and crystals

Well, people of the fairy tail fandom I read fan fiction (mostly), and am forced to write my first fanfic off of my i-pad ,sadly. And that being said this may suck balls, this may make u want to run away screaming in horror but this is my first fanfic*insert trumpet effects here*…well I hope u have an ok time reading this but be warned I love crack pairings. NYA! Poison neko out!

Lucy's pov

This sucks, I mean absolutely sucks. First Natsu tells me I'm weak then Erza refuses to train me because "lucy you have no potential you're a weak celestial Mage, you will never be more or less" I quote. Now my decision has been made I'm walking to masters office right now.

Master's pov

Lucy opens the door and she has a sad look in her eye as I ask, "what's wrong child are you ok,".

Lucy replies with "nothing's wrong master I've just decided that I'm going to leave team Natsu in order to get stronger."

I write this down in the 'teams' book which holds all the teams and what members of the guild are associated with that team. As she walks out of the room I see small drops of, is that crystallized magic? falling from her eyes. As I wonder why that happens I don't realize that there is a much bigger picture.


	2. Rage and lightning

Lucy's pov-next morning

'Gah! I can't believe it after he called me weak he slept in my bed, again.' Is what I thought as I was trapped in Natsu's arms. I screamed out "Lucy kick" and hit him out of my bed and into my wall.

Natsu whimpered out "I don't know what I did but I didn't mean to."

And of course I screamed with a dark aura seeping off of me "you don't know what you did, I'll tell you what you did, you called me weak and made me leave your team you jack ass! And now you think you can just sleep in my bed you perv. " as I Lucy kicked him out of my house. And now to get ready to go to the guild, and steel a certain rune Mage. Shower time yay, I thought as I got into the shower and well took a shower.

Time skip at guild still Lucy's pov

I stormed into the guild ,still not calmed down despite me taking a shower, with a dark aura seeping off me as I walked up to Freed and drug him out of the guild with him screaming about leaving his 'precious Laxus-sama' literally is he gay? Anyway, when we got to my house he asked " why do you need me and do seem so aggravated?"

I replied "Natsu was being stupid, and to answer your first question, your gonna write runes around my house which says any magic other than celestial magic cannot get in, out, or be used in my house, plus it will say that no one can enter uninvited k?" Then I commanded "Now, get to writing."

He replied "ha hai miss Lucy."

After he finished writing the runes I asked, "would you like to have some tea, and get a small break?"

He answered "I would love to miss Lucy."

After he walked in he looked to the right and saw my extensive collection of books on celestial magic and you could practically see him drooling. So I asked "would you like to read some books?" As I handed him some gale force reading glasses. And of course he snatched the glasses out of my hand and took a pile of books and started to read.

Laxus and the rest of the rajsun came piling in as I was about to ask how he got into my house he said "I rewrote the runes to allow my self in." I made an 'o' shape of my mouth after he said that then he asked "and why the hell did you drag Freed off to write runes on your house?"

Hahaha cliffs I know you guys hate me now but my precious readers what's the point of not having cliff hangers? Bye

btw-deadendangel4 I will update about very Saturday or Friday so hope to have your support through this story!


	3. A Perv Will Always be A Perv

Hehe I just realized I haven't updated in a while sorry I had soccer and swim and homework my plate was full I also realized that I have been using past tense in this stories previous chapters sorry about that I will try to not do that in the rest of the story also my inspiration is low so just send a review if you have an idea for the story~neko out

Just to recap laxus asks why lucy drug freed all the way to her house

Lucy's POV

"Because Natsu is being an ass,plus he called me weak, and as such is now prohibited from entering my house"I reply. I then stick my tongue out childishly at him, which he catches with his hand and says "don't stick your tongue out at me blondie, next time I'll bite it". Ugh this man irks me!

"Oh and also your not weak blondie you just have unfulfilled potential as such you are weak as you are now but with a little bit of training you could be just as strong as freed" lakes states. "Is that an invite for you guys to train me if so I'll take you up on that offer" is the only thing I say in reply to the earlier comment. Laxus then says "I'm gonna train you and so is the rest of the raisjhun"

Btw I don't know if I spelled that last word right so sorry if I didn't but it's 2:00am where I am right now and my arm hurts so I'm just gonna end it here~Nya~


	4. The puzzle border has been made

In Lucy's sleep that night as single tear fell from her eyes but not just any old tear a Crystalized tear that dropped onto the bed next to her as she slept, dreaming of the future to come. As such the tears that were falling were not of fear, regret, loss, or sadness, but of happiness and joy. The tear seen before in masters office was dark from sadness and loss but this time it was bright and clear like a crystal but yellowish in color with a lightning bolt embedded within.

~In dream scape with Lucy~

She was in the dark with her old team sneering at her behind her back while she was looking forward to the thunder God tribe and Laxus with their arms stretched to wards her to welcome her to her new home where she belonged. Lucy walked to them, but and when she got there Evergreen held out her hand to her and told her to turn around close her eyes and to trust her, and Lucy did once She did such Evergreen placed a necklace around her neck pendant holder and all the only thing missing was the actual pendant. Then everything faded to black

~real world in said morning~

Lucy woke up remembering her dream she felt her neck, and to her bewilderment she found the necklace still there and still without the pendant. She then noticed what lay next to her, a pendant sized drop beautiful like a crystal fit for the necklace as such she placed the tear which she thought was a crystal where the pendant should go on the necklace. It fit like a glove in the grove of the silver necklace. She decided to take along hot shower, but when she tried to take the necklace off she couldn't it wouldn't budge no clasp no notta plus, too small to fit over her head, she left it on while she showered. Surprised when it didn't seem to get wet at all once she got in. After her hot shower she went to the kitchen, happy that Natsu was gone so she could eat in peace, and made a breakfast of baked and eggs with three pancakes on a plate. Yummy it was!

Deciding to go to the guild to meet up with Laxus and the thunder God tribe for training she decided to get dressed. While walking to her closet she noticed she had a slight problem. She had a big fluffy, red at the bottom, to orange, to yellowish, to a white topped fox tail. Plus big fox ears on her head that were the same colors as her tail bottom to top same. She ran to her closet trying to find something that would allow a hole to be cut for her tale she found a fire red one shoulder strapped dress with a triple layered skirt, each layers end outlined with black trim. Cut a hole in it put it on with her new found tail, and exited her apartment building for the fairy tail guild to ask master about the necklace and crystal and ears and tail so basically everything since she woke up! As she walked she walked on the thin strip of cobble raised form the rest of the street near the waters edge, she raised her tail so as to balance her and called out plus to accompany her on her short walk to the guild.

As she opened the guild doors everyone stared at her from what team Natsu had told them before going out on a job and at her new limbs.? She walked up to master and started to explain the whole dream necklace pendant fox ears and tale hoopla to him he reacted with a smile and walked away not knowing to say, and not realizing that the bigger picture has started to form!

Longest chapter for this story yet whew I'm whipped and my arm hurts waah! And if you can't tell from my profile I'm looking for a bets so if you would like to beta this story my other one or both just PM me or send me a review on that note… Poison-neko out ~ Nya ~

REVIEW I KNOW YOU WANT TO ITS RIGHT BELOW Just PUSH THE BUTTON!

\/


	5. Pieces are set

Laxus met Lucy at the training grounds with the rest of the thunder God tribe behind him, baffled by what they were seeing. Lucy had magically grown ears and a tail! Lucy explained the happenings, once again, to them. After explaining the situation Laxus had an inkling that the pendant wasn't normal. *hello minna-San this is poison-neko speaking, is Laxus smart or what! Note the sarcasm. Ooh also when I put the star shaped thingies it means that I'm speaking haha ~Nya~*. And as such he voiced his thoughts and was met with a "No shit Sherlock" from Lucy.

After the conversation Laxus started the training regimen Lucy would be doing Avery day. Laxus said "Lucy, every morning you will go on a 4mile run and time yourself, next you will come to the guild and go to the weight room and do the sets and reps on the machines that Bixlow tells you to, then you will go with Freed to the library as a break and study up on anything he deems necessary, after that you will go outside to the training grounds and practice/learn rune magic with Freed. Afterwards you will be given 30 minutes of rest to have a milkshake in the guild hall. After the break, training continues outside with me and Evergreen, we will have sparring matches, Evergreen and you against me. As time goes on you will get stronger and will not need evergreen, so then it will be 1 on 1. And if you become stronger than me, which is not likely, you will go 1 vs 2 you versus me and Bixlow. After that your training will be done for the day, at first it may take the whole day but as you get better it should take less and less of your time. This is the training for weekdays, on the weekends you just need to run, plus you will only need to run if we are on a job. Oh I almost forgot we spar for 30 mins, take a 5 min break, then another 30 mins. Your training starts tomorrow. Also I expect you to start your run at 6:00 every morning rain or shine." Lucy stared at Laxus then screamed in a shrill voice, "that is insane, I'll finish all that at like 10:00 at night!" Laxus replied "that just means you really need to improve. Oh I almost forgot the week before your rent is due every month we shall go on a job to asses the amount you have improved, and to also earn you money." Lucy just sat there crying anime style, then Laxus shouted "up to the track your running 4 miles right now for an Alicia's time to compare your morning times with later on,". Lucy just got up and looking defeated went to the track and started.

~time skip after Lucy ran 4 miles~

Lucy panted heavily as Laxus looked at her with eyebrows raised and said, "you got a better time than I thought you would. Your time is 35 mins". Lucy just looked at him and said "don't underestimate me I've had to run away from Erza and monsters plenty of times to run it well."

~time skip after a month of training a week before rent was due for lucy~

Lucy entered the guild and immediately looked for Laxus and the thunder God tribe, and found them standing next to the S-class mission board looking for a suitable mission for them to take with high pay and a low amount of time. Lucy walked over and with her ears twiching and her tail swishing from side to side in excitement she pointed to a flier in the top left hand corner that they hadn't noticed. The flier read issued by the magic council, defeat small dark guild in magnolias dark forest, REWARD 1,000,000 JEWEL! The thunder God tribe ripped the mission and handed it to Laxus who then in turn took it to Mira who approved it. And they were on their way.

~time skip after arriving in the vicinity of the dark guild~

Lucy said "alright this is the plan, Bixlow and Evergreen you barge through the front doors to draw every ones attention while freed writes runes around the dark guild so that the guild members cannot escape, while Laxus and I wipe out the guild master from behind." Every one agreed with the plan and got into position.

~time skip after mission~

This is where the story will pick up next chapter, and I say it again, I need a beta so if anyone would like to just ask and I'll be glad to let you! ~Nya~


	6. It has started

Lucy's plan went perfectly, she and Laxus took out the master while Bixlow, Evergreen, and Freed took out the other mages.

Lucy and The Thunder God Tribe were walking to the clients house to get the reward. At the house the client looked at Lucy and saw that she was a celestial spirit Mage and said "For finishing so efficiently I will give you a key as an extra reward!" He came back with a bag of jewels, and handed that to Freed, and a velvet lined box and handed that to Lucy. "Thank you" Lucy said to the client. And then they were on there way. As they were walking Lucy got a happy grin on her face as she looked at the key, it was a super rare key, it was a planet's key. She then slipped it onto her key ring for later

On train back to magnolia

"I'm board," Lucy groaned then an idea came to her, she pulled the new key off her key ring ,and making sure she didn't wake her team mates, she started the chant "I am linked to the path of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit answer my call and pass through the Gate! Open Gate of the Planet, Venus!". She looked in front of her to the man that appeared, he had silver hair in messy spikes down to mid back, red eyes, and had on black jeans with a silver belt, a red shirt with black lettering saying 'lets get one thing straight, I'm not', and black combat boots with silver buckles and studs. "Sup' name's Zander, nice ta meet ya" Zander said in a laid back tone while looking directly at Lucy. "Hello Zander, my names is Lucy . And I was wondering if you would like to make a contract with me? And if so when are you available and what magic do you use? And please call me anything but master." Lucy asked, looking back at him. Zander then got a look on his face as if something just dawned on him, "Your Lucy Heartfillia, strongest celestial Mage and kindest, so of course I will make a contract with ya, and I'm always available and use fire magic." He then grinned and asked, "So who's the blonde hunk of meet across from ya?" Lucy then growled low in her throat while glaring at her new spirit then growled out "He is off limits," then she grinned and said "but I'm pretty sure the green haired one is gay!" Then stuck her ting out and said "don't tell him I said that though." Zander looked to Freed and then said "ya he's gay, but not my type. But thanks for the effort. And now I gotta go, I gotta date tonight." He then vanished and Lucy was again left alone.

~back in magnolia~

Lucy, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow got of the train and started heading towards the guild. "So, what's the new key?" Asked Freed. Lucy then answered "he's quite the character," than grinned and whispered "he's into Laxus, and to answer your question he is a planet key, Venus to be exact." Lucy then grinned widely at Freed who the laughed softly in kind. Soon they were at the guild and Lucy picked up her foot and slammed it into the door while yelling out "we're back!" to the whole guild, who were still shell shocked by the fact that the doors now laid useless on the ground from just a simple kick from Lucy. Team Natsu came over skeptical to how strong Lucy now seemed, and Natsu stated "I bet that was the hardest you can kick, and even with the help of the thunder God tribe, I bet you failed the mission"Lucy eyes started to water and she brushed past him, not listening to the "yea" that came from look that Laxus sent them was Scathing as he chased after Lucy who had run out of the guild.

Lucy then ran out of my he guild hall and sprinted to her house where she knew she would be safe from anyone. And with her ears down and tail drooping she ran with tears dripping from her eyes, and not that she realized it, were completely crystalized and had small sparks of lightning in them. Laxus ran after her, feet pounding on the pavement and breath coming hard, he made it to her apartment. He quickly rewrote the runes to let him in and entered to find her in her bathroom with a razor in her hand with a new cut on her collection dripping blood from her arm. He quickly came over to her and took the razor away from her, threw it away, opened the cub bard, found bandages and ointment, and quickly bandaged her arm after rubbing some ointment on it. He then picked her up with her still crying in her arms and brought her to her room where he then sat with his back against the headboard and her in his lap. He then asked the inevitable question "how long have you been doing it?" with a slight tint of worry to his voice. She sniffled then answered quietly "since I was 12, I stopped for a while. But after the Tronjahem island indecent, when my feelings became to much I would jus sit and cut."

Laxus was surprised at how long she had been doing it for and sat stunned for a minute. Then he leaned down and put his head in the crook of her neck then kissed it lightly and whispered "just don't do it anymore, I love you and I won't let you get hurt, just don't leave me." Lucy blushed then whispered back "I won't do it anymore, and I love you to".

Laxus then leaned down and captured her lips in a soft chats kiss, lips moving against each other softly. Laxus pulled back and smiled softly at the blonde in his arms, then bent his head down for more. His lips pressed against hers demandingly, his tongue licked at her bottom lip, and when he didn't gain entrance he lightly brought her bottom lip in between his teeth and nipped at it, gaining a moan from Lucy. Who then opened her mouth to the now offending tongue. His tongue rubbed up against hers coaxing it into a heated dance, swirling their tongues against each other. He brought his head back for much needed air before diving back down to her lips to capture them into another kiss, which escalated quickly. Her mouth immediately opened up this time, with his tongue now exploring her hot cavern, his tongue running over every nook, tasting her unique taste off strawberries with a faint cinnamon and vanilla. He then brought his tongue back to hers, gently coaxing it into his mouth, pushing her tongue around with his. Lucy, who was slowly gaining confidence, pulled back enough for a quick breath before sealing her lips with Laxus's and opening her mouth to his and putting her tongue in his mouth tasting a slightly tangy taste something she just couldn't put her finger on, before he pulled back and kissed lightly down to her jaw and down to her neck where he stopped and nipped lightly at the skin bringing a soft moan From the panting Lucy. Laxus then lapped softly at the bite mark before sucking the patch of skin back into his mouth and then he blew on it then licked it, soothing the slight sting from the bight.

And at that exact moment there was a knock on the door.

Haha cliffey, man OMG I'm so sorry for not updating recently I've been so busy and I *cough* forgot *cough* had so much to do with camp and a new school year, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to forget all of my lovely readers, but what actually got me back to the story was a review from a guest, and thank you for that, and yes I will try to make longer chapters, but remember that also means it will take me longer to update so ya! Anyway im glad to be back I've been dealing with my friends problems. Oh how many problems they have one is über depressed and started cutting, and the other just broke up with a really good ya they have problems while im over here like, never had a boyfriend, never cut although one time I came close to it, and oh ya never had my first kiss. While my friend is over in the closet and bathroom making out with his boyfriend, but hey enough about me. Neko-chan out!


	7. New Key's

Sorry for being gone so long I just got a lap top for Christmas so I'll be updating more often and will probably have more chapters. I changed my name again fair warning it is now XxxKittyCatxxX so yep see ya.

The door opened, and in came the Thunder God Tribe walking in with Freed in the lead, and on seeing the seen, immediately passed out from blood loss. Bixlow, who was behind Freed, just grinned lecherously at the scene while giving out a whoop of excitement. Evergreen just blushed lightly at the scene. Lucy blushed at being caught kissing Laxus and her ears even lowered some in embarrassment. While Laxus just gave her a grin, which made her blush even harder. And after Bixlow saw the blush he just started cackling louder with his babies behind him floating with laughs coming from them as well. Laxus just kissed her cheek and gave a small scratch behind her ears, then said softly "I'll be back Babe," before tucking her into bed and walking from her bedroom to her living room, picking Freed up on the way.

"So what was it you guys wanted anyway?" Laxus asked the group that sat on the couch opposite him.

Freed spoke up back from being unconscious, "We were just checking that she was alright, and as we can see she is although one question. Why did she have a bandage on her arm?"

Laxus just shifted his eyes while mumbling "When I got here she was in the bathroom crying with blood running down her arms. I think you know what she did."

Freed gasped while Bixlow just grimaced, because he had his face grate off, Evergreen was astonished. Laxus seeing their reactions told them that it would not happen again. And explained the confession.

Next morning

Lucy woke up feeling better than she ever had, realizing why, she blushed a light shade of pink. She got up, went to her walk in closet, picked out a black lacey bra with matching panty's with a hole in them for her tail, moved farther in and pulled out a cute black frilly skirt with a red lace edge, pulled out a black and white corset top from her left, moved to the very back where her shoes and stockings were, got a pair of black lace stockings that connected to the bottom of her panties *You anime fans out there know exactly what I am talking about don't deny it* , and last but not least Lucy pulled out a pair of black and red pumps. She brought her bundle into the bathroom and set it on the counter and hopped into the shower. Putting a good squirt of vanilla scented shampoo onto her hand she started thinking while washing her hair, tail, and ears, 'should I even be with Laxus, all I am going to do is hold him back' she then shook her head 'no depressing thought you are strong and are getting stronger I mean you're run time is now only 30 minutes, and you can hold 5 celestial golden gate keys open for over 24 hours.' Lucy then got out of the shower, because when she was having an inner monologue she had washed her body and conditioned her hair, tail and ears. What? She has got to keep her tail clean would you like to have a matted tail? No I didn't think so. Lucy dried herself off before putting on her out fit and walking through her bedroom to the living room/kitchen so that she could start breakfast. But she paused on seeing the two couches. Their on one couch was Laxus on one end and Bixlow down at the other, while on the other couch Freed was sitting up at the end with Evergreen stretched out, all four were sleeping. She laughed quietly to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

Lucy pulled out eggs bacon and cheese from her fridge, setting it on the counter, she walked over to the pantry, and pulled out the toast. She put ten eggs into a huge bowl, scrambled them and set them into a pan on the stove to start them. Then in a different pan she set the bacon to cook. Walking over to her toaster she placed in five pieces of toast, killing her bread she threw the packaging away.

After everything was cooked she took out five plates, setting them out on her table, placing around two eggs on each, sprinkling some cheese on top, putting five strips of bacon on each, and setting one piece of toast on each. Lucy walked over to the couches and quietly called out "Open Gate of the planet, Venus," Zander appeared and asked "What can I do for ya?"

Lucy replied "Can you wake them up and scare them"

Zander chuckled throatily and replied "Sure."

Zander then walked over to Bixlow and shook him awake telling him to keep quiet, doing the same thing to Evergreen. After he walked over to Freed, and of all things licked his cheek, Freed's eyes shot open as he let out a squeal which woke up Laxus and had Bixlow and Evergreen on the floor laughing. Then Lucy called out "Guy's there is food on the table it's gonna get cold if you don't get your butts moving." Everyone's attention snapped to her and her outfit on which Laxus commented with "Like the look."

The group Shuffled to the table and sat down to dig in. After everyone was finished eating they headed to the Guild hall. Lucy brought up a high heal clad foot and slammed it into the doors, which had just been fixed, causing them to fly all the way to the back of the guild hall. Lucy pranced into the room with the grace and poise of a heiress and whistled loudly and stated "didn't think they'd fly that far." Laxus just grinned at Lucy and kissed her on the lips causing a whole uproar through the guild. After the kiss Laxus said "That's my girl" with a grin as the Thunder God Tribe walked in as if it was the most normal thing.

The group then walked up to the second floor of the guild. Lucy glanced at the S-class mission board and saw one that intrigued her. She walked over and plucked it off of the board. It read 'defeat a pack of Enfield's in Lucky Herat Village for a reward of 100,000,000 Jewels and 2 planet keys, Jupiter &amp; Mercury' Lucy then asked Freed, "What's an Enfield?"

Freed answered "It is an animal with the head of a fox, forelegs and wings of an eagle, body of a lion, and tail of a wolf," with a curious look on his face. "Why do you want to know?"

Lucy answered with a smirk on her face "Oh because I just found a Mission that gives two planet keys plus some Jewels as a reward for taking out a band of them."

Laxus glanced up at this then spoke "I think that we should take this mission, it gives Lucy two new planet keys and gives her experience while giving us some Jewels. We leave on the train at 7:00 tomorrow morning to Lucky Heart Village."

~Time skip at train station tomorrow morning~

Lucy was sitting on the bench, with a bag of donuts in one hand and a barvarian crème donut in the other. Lucy saw Freed and Bixlow walk up with Evergreen a ways behind them. "Hey Bixlow, Freed, want a donut?" Lucy asked around a bite of donut.

"Sure," Bixlow said taking the bag from her and picking out a plain glazed one.

"Why not?" was Freed's reply from right behind Bixlow. Then taking the bag from Bixlow he took out a blueberry jelly filled.

"Can I have one too Lucy?" Evergreen asked, because she had just showed up.

"Ya sure go right ahead," Lucy replied with a laugh. Now Evergreen took the bag, and took out an old fashioned chocolate glazed donut. And from behind her a hand reached into the bag and pulled out a Strawberry filled donut.

"Hey!" Evergreen shouted before turning around and facing Laxus. "Oh hi, didn't realize it was you," Evergreen said.

"Ever' its fine, but it won't be if we don't make it onto that train to Lucky Heart Village, let's go." Laxus said between bites.

Once on the train everyone filed into a cart with Laxus and Lucy on one side, and Evergreen Bixlow and Freed on the other. The train was on its way within 3 minutes. Coincidentally the last donut had just been eaten by Lucy. Next thing you know Zander popped into existence with a poof off smoke. "Hey guys," Zander addressed the group, then turned to Lucy, "I heard you are going to get my Oni-san, and Imoto-chan Oh I know you just going to love them Lucy, they are the greatest! Anyway gotta go."


End file.
